


Purple Prose

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Crowley is to blame for purple prose books.





	Purple Prose

When Aziraphael gives another groan, Crowley knows that he hit gold. He grins, writing as fast as he can, practically willing the words over the paper. Aziraphael takes another look at what he's writing and he gives a long suffering moan, shaking his head like someone's disappointed father would.

“Really, my dear,” Aziraphael says, shaking his head. He always hates to give bad news. “That is just dreadful.”

“I know,” Crowley grins.

“What good does that kind of writing has?”

“None.” Crowley answers, very matter-of-factly, looking back to his manuscript. “Now help me find another euphemism for breasts.”


End file.
